The present invention relates to oligo-imino-amines which are new plant-physiologically active substances formed by heating dicyanodiamide, cyanamide, guanylurea or salt thereof and a process for preparing the same.
In order for human being to exist on the earth over the remote future, food and energy resources should be secured. Biomass has become the focus of public attention as a regenerative energy source which forms a part of the resources. In other words, it represents fixing solar energy into plant bodies as much as possible for which it is necessary to achieve increase in productivity of plants.
A variety of physiologically active substances participate in the normal growth of plants. In addition to known plant hormons such as auxins, gibberellins, cytokinins, abscisic acid, and the like. Various vitamins, stevioside which is a component of stevia, for example, has recently been found to exhibit growth promoting activities toward plant. In addition to the above, a wide variety of physiologically active substances presumably exist, and it is conceivable that potential productive capacity of the plant can be actualised by adequately controlling the levels of these substances to increase the productivity.